Te odio y a la vez te amo tanto
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Al fin entendía lo mucho que dolía el olvido. Comprendió que eso era lo que Ibuki estaba intentando hacer, olvidarle. ¿Pero cómo podía pedirle lo mismo a él? Ni en esta ni en otra vida, lo conseguiría. [Viñeta]


Dedicado a **Nonrinu Ayu**. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, amiga! Espero que te la pases muy bien en este día.

Más notas al final.

* * *

 **Te odio y a la vez te amo tanto**

Hacía apenas unos días que el _Earth Eleven_ había vuelto a la Tierra. Todos estaban muy felices por su triunfo, a final de cuentas habían logrado salvar su planeta de un fatídico fin. Entre risas y abrazos los chicos se despedían entre sí, la mayoría con la promesa de reencontrarse más adelante. Aunque quizás no para todos era un momento de alegría. En un rincón apartado, Ibuki Munemasa observaba como sus compañeros intercambiaban palabras, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Takuto Shindou. Si bien, pese a que su relación había mejorado mucho, aún no existía tanta confianza entre ellos como para preguntarse qué ocurría.

Takuto no entendía aquella conducta de Munemasa. Se suponía que las viejas rencillas entre ellos eran ya inexistentes. Sobre todo desde aquella vez en la que ambos se habían declarado su cariño mutuo. Quizás no lo habían hecho de la forma esperada por ellos, pero había sido de una manera honesta —o eso creía— por lo que verle actuar tan distante como al inicio le resultaba extraño. Había intentado hablarle, pero cada que lo intentaba era interrumpido por alguien y ese detalle solo parecía molestarle más al otro. Hasta que finalmente Ibuki optó por tomar sus cosas y salir de aquella habitación.

El joven estratega salió rápidamente, intentando darle alcance.

—¡Ibuki! —le llamó, pero el otro pareció no escucharle—. ¡Ibuki, espera! —insistió una vez más, si bien, el de ojos violetas seguía sin voltear.

El chico de cabellos castaños intentó seguirle, pero el otro era más rápido. Hasta que de súbito Munemasa se detuvo, encarándole.

—¿Qué desea, _capitán_? ¿Ya ha terminado de despedirse de sus amigos? —preguntó el portero.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué me hablas así? —inquirió un muy confundido Takuto. No entendía a qué venía aquel tono de reproche.

—Regresa con ellos, con tus amigos. Seguramente deben estar preocupados por ti —habló una vez más el más alto.

—No, no me iré hasta que me digas qué demonios pasa contigo —se opuso el pianista—. Pensé que ya habíamos esa etapa de portarnos como críos berrinchudos.

—¿Sabes algo, Takuto? Me sorprende que a estas alturas todavía no sepas darte cuenta de las cosas a la primera.

Y sin decir más, dejó al otro ahí.

Los días pasaron y por más que intentó comunicarse con Ibuki le fue imposible. Siempre que hablaba a su casa, su madre le decía que no estaba —lo cual era mentira, él lo sabía de sobra—, y si llegaba a llamarle al celular, simplemente no respondía. Estaba ya desesperado, no sabía qué más hacer. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba comprender el porqué de aquella conducta. Entendía que tal vez le molestaba todavía que su relación, a la postre, no hubiera funcionado como a ambos les habría gustado. No obstante, Shindou creyó que habían quedado en buenos términos, pero al parecer no era así. No para Ibuki. Por alguna razón, él seguía teniendo la esperanza de que tarde o temprano, ellos volvieran a ser pareja. Ahora sabía que todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado.

El orgullo de Munemasa pudo más.

Era ahora que lo vivía en carne propia que entendía el sentir inicial del de cabellos blanquecinos. Lo mucho que dolía ser ignorado por alguien que quería y no darse cuenta de ello hasta que era tarde. Al fin entendía lo mucho que dolía el olvido. Comprendió que eso era lo que Ibuki estaba intentando hacer, olvidarle. ¿Pero cómo podía pedirle lo mismo a él? Ni en esta ni en otra vida, lo conseguiría.

Por otro lado, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos ajenos. Sabía que a pesar de toda aquella situación, Ibuki le deseaba lo mismo que él —Takuto— alguna vez llegó a desearle: Solo quería verle triunfar. Tal vez no triunfaría con él a su lado, pero lo lograría de una forma u otra y con ello le bastaba.

Le era suficiente que pese a no decírselo, eso fuera lo que quería para él. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía claro que detrás de aquellas máscaras de odio, indiferencia, desprecio se esconde el amor más puro y profundo. Y quizás para Ibuki Munemasa aquella despedida era su peculiar forma de hacérselo saber.

 _«Solo espero que algún día puedas entenderlo, Takuto.»_

* * *

Y bien, esto fue lo que pude escribir. Creo que para llevar meses sin hacer un fic, me ha quedado decente. De cualquier forma, si no te gusta lo entenderé.

Para quiénes lean y dejen review ¡gracias! Espero les haya agradado.


End file.
